custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Buggy Friends (in BarneyBJSonicandKnuckles' dream)
Barney's Buggy Friends is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends learn about bugs, because Jason talks about his interest in bugs. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have a Picnic #Shoo Fly #The Ants Go Marching #A Hunting We Will Go #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Little Miss Muffet #Baby Bumblebee #This is the Way #The Barney Bag #Five Little Butterflies #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love You End Credit Music #Shoo Fly #Isty Bitsy Spider #Baby Bumlebee #Five Little Butterflies #Gonna Have a Picnic Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was similar to the Season 4 version. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. *The version of A Hunting We Will Go would later used in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". *The version of I Love You would later be used in "You Can Be Anything", except in that video, some instruments would be changed, and a little some would be removed. *The preview for this video is narrated by Brian Cummings. Preview Script *Announcer: It was another beautiful day, and a picnic is prepared. But not without this purple dinosaur friend. *Barney: (comes to life) Whoa! Hi there! *Kids: Barney, hi! *Barney: Hi there. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Now avaliable promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Buggy Friends Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Buggy Friends Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Buggy Friends Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)